Forum:Borderlands WTF moments...
Yo peeps this is the right place to post all kinds of off-topic, questions, etc. stuff yes? Well I was wondern' bout if y'all experienced some crazy B-lands moments and are willing to write about them here. I'll go 1st: I was just playn' some of them regular B-lands sessions, ya know chilln' 'n killn'. So I went to the "Arid Hills" area to kill of some of them skags (for kicks). When out of the blue one of them "Skag pups" (them smallest skags) dropped this particular item: I was like: *munch..* *munch* . . . "mmmm?" . . . *PRFFFFFFT* *COUGH!?!* "WHATT?!?!?!" (yes I was eating something). Nice in'nit now? I... I am the King! 14:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- My WTF moment happened when I was innocently minding my own business... You know, killing anything that moved in Earl's Scrapyard when I noticed that several bodies were gravitating toward the edge of the map. It was like they were moving along an edge that I couldn't see (all flopping like) and when they finally settled, they were in extremely weird positions. I took several screenshots and decided to name each pose and call it art. 17:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hahahahaa! Nice "art" there! Keep it up! I... I am the King! 21:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well.. everyone knows how them women drivers are. Y'know the ramp before the long walk to the armory? I always manage to fly up and over the building/arch thing, and still completely miss the rest of the highway, then fall into the black abyss under the road. Tis a hilarious surprise for whomever is in the passenger seat. Along with many other driving skills that sadly, I am unable to record. 22:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well I was in craw's lair farming with my Siren, when I noticed that ALL of the craw maggots ect...were frozen in place. Crawmerax could move but everytime one of the craw worms spawned, they spawned frozen in place. Also @robot i have actually had that same thing happen to me in crazy earl's. I didnt take cool screen shots though. 00:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've had two WTF moments, but I don't know which is > the other, so I'll just post them both. My WIN: I got a Draco from one of those skag piles in skag gully (PT2) on the way to Nine Toes. I was just wondering what to fight him with. My FAIL: What can I say. Crawmerax fell of the f*cking edge of the map. I couldn't tell if he was dead, but he sure as hell didn't give me any experience nor guns. Auntarie 05:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- :My Win: When I found a level 69 barrel5 AR490 Pearl Ogre from a Badass Brute: 397 Damage, 12.5 Rof, 91.3Acc... Just Crazy. Granted, it was in the Fifth Column, but still. Been using it ever since, and whooping ass. :My Fail: When I lost 10 days worth of power farming trying to dupe my character to fight craw solo... I was mad that day... : 06:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Another Win moment: Win: (the sunken sea) I was messin' with one of me friends so I managed to instant eject him out of my car and drove the hell away from him and up to the prison while he was down killing drifters be-in' mad and all. Then when I drove my newly spawned lancer off the ramp I managed to place the front bumper into his neck and kick him through the ground and outa the map. (you should have heard him!). I... I am the King! 10:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of cars, me and my friend managed to get two monsters stuck on top of each other like a T. One was facing the ground and the other was horizontally on the firsts back side. I had a picture but I can't find it anywhere :( Auntarie 17:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- You all say "wtf" like it's something to be laughed at. When I say "WTF" it's when I get run over trying to get to a jackal that bad been dropped by a drifter...damn bandit outrunners... 11:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- My WTF moment: When I saw corpse of General Knoxx in " Circle of Duty" mission !!! Vesyo 13:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) vesyo Vesyo 13:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice I saw that one a couple times as well. I... I am the King! 16:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- got a combustion hellfire from a bandit the other day- not a very good one, but i was looking for one and I was pretty surprised to get blasted from the back and see all these little flames... it's a hellfire! :D yay. 02:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Clearing the northern roadblock on The Ridgeway (DLC3), a Badass Defender appeared on the sky-bridge that crosses back over the highway, just after the first set of Rocketeers spawn. He was firing some extremely high RoF weapon that was sending out strange little glowing tracers, and those tracers were hurting-- I was backpedalling, ducking repeatedly behind the crates to reload as I tried to get some rounds past his riot shield while my own orb shields recovered. It was my first non-Craw pearl, a (get out of here) TMP2/V3 Vile Stalker. Only L51, so it's a midgame weapon (though holding up pretty well in the hands of my L62 Specter), but I was still gaping in disbelief. Always fun to have a pearl used against you, too. Most of the time, they're no more than ornaments to a giant dish of lobster salad. Daemmerung 09:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I know I had a rose used against me 1 time... I was like "How did your health go up that fast?!" I... I am the King! 07:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I just tried to get the orbit achieved challenge on my skateboard. My hand hurts... but the new cast iss kinda cool ^good candidate for Forum:You play Borderlands too much when... there. 01:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small WTF moment: Getting owned by the same Super Bad Lance defender 3x in a row... Seemed he had a decent Vengeance... THAT's why my shield didn't work at all... I... I am the King! 10:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Take this 4 a WTF moment: H-yeah MFers!!!!!!! I... I am the King! 09:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- when after extensive testing of the accuracy mechanics in BL I have come to the absolute conclusion that the 35.0 acc shotgun is more accurate than the 37.7 shotgun........................... ---- And another one that just happened- my friend was in the gunner seat of the car, I was out of it and he could damage me. We were not in a duel. Auntarie 19:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) This is a uncommon but known issue in borderlands. As I recall correctly the driver needs to lock-on on a enemy while he jumps out. I... I am the King! 18:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Just out of curiosity I was looking thru the list of hidden stuff in BL (Knoxx) & I saw mention of a 'shrine to Lilith' in T-Bone Junction. I thought I'd check it out. What the person posting the item failed to mention was what lurks in the fridge... I near crapped meself when the Meat Popsicle burst out, but I figured a blast from the trusty Sledge's would set him straight - & pigs may fly... After several failed attempts & $1.7mil poorer, I decided to try a different approach. Stand waaaaaaay back on the upper stairs & pound on him with an Incendiary sniper - "can't fail", I thought to meself - & pigs may fly... Took me five trips to the ammo vending machine before he caved (I could only carry 60 sniper rounds) & that evil little f&$# hooted & jeered the whole time! My bruised & tattered Bloodwing wouldn't speak to me for days... tempus edax rerum 19:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) MY WIN: playing borderlands splitscreen, level 24 both of us, killed a dude and he had a legendary caustic thanatos damage 34. I was like WTFWTFWTFWTF EPICNESS BOMBCAT97 04:55, August 18, 2012 (AUS) my WTF moment was when i was dueling a guy online and at that time i didn't know about modded shields or anything like i do now and i thought i'd have a chance since we were both the same level and everything but i didn't have trespass anyway he whipped the floor with me i thought he got lucky the first time so i challenged him agian thinking he would let me kill him but no matter what i used i couldn't go through his shield and i was like WTF do i need to use to kill this guy now i know what to use and it surprisess some people when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 23:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ----